The Adventures of William Sherlock Scott Holmes
by 0zym4ndias
Summary: Comment le petit William Sherlock Scott Holmes est-il devenu Sherlock Holmes, l'unique détective consultant du monde? De la rencontre de John à l'école maternelle jusqu'à leur installation au 221B Baker Street.
1. Rencontre entre un pirate et son mousse

**Chapitre 1 – La rencontre entre un pirate et son mousse**

Violet Holmes était exténuée mais heureuse. Elle contemplait avec amour son nouveau-né, objectivement fripé mais également resplendissant de santé.

Après avoir poussé son premier cri, le bébé ne pleurait déjà plus. Ses grands yeux bleus trop sérieux la fixaient calmement du regard, tandis qu'une petite boucle noire ornait déjà son crâne rond. Elle adressa un sourire radieux à son mari, qui se tenait timidement auprès d'elle, les doigts entrelacés aux siens.

Violet Holmes sentit soudain une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir. Elle ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir mis fin à sa brillante carrière de mathématicienne pour fonder une famille avec Siger Holmes.

« Comment va-t-on l'appeler ? » s'écria joyeusement l'enfant roux qui entra en trombe dans la chambre d'hôpital, les cheveux ébouriffés et le teint rougi par l'effort.

« William Sherlock Scott Holmes » murmura doucement Violet Holmes tout en berçant son petit, qui ne semblait décidément pas vouloir s'endormir.

_Trois ans plus tard… _

« Billy, c'est l'heure d'aller à l'école ! » appela Violet, à travers la porte de la chambre de son fils, qui était restée hermétiquement close. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis se décida à entrer.

L'enfant était allongé dans son fauteuil, impeccablement habillé d'un costume noir Spencer Hart et d'une chemise blanche pour enfant. Un Rubik's Cube entre les mains, il ne prêtait aucune attention à sa mère. Violet Holmes sourit. Son petit dernier aux cheveux ébouriffés semblait être aussi intelligent que son aîné, Mycroft.

_« Billy. »_ répéta-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Ils allaient arriver en retard pour son premier jour à l'école maternelle.

L'enfant détacha enfin son regard du Rubik's Cube. Il fit la moue et demanda d'un air grognon : « Mummy. Je suis obligé d'aller à l'école ? »

« Oui. Comme Mycroft. » expliqua gentiment Violet.

X

L'enfant s'ennuyait terriblement. Il était le seul qui savait former des phrases complètes, sans s'arrêter tous les deux minutes pour pleurer sa maman ou son papa fraîchement partis.

Il avait déjà déduit que l'ennuyeuse femme qui s'était présentée comme étant _« sa maîtresse »_ était nouvelle, par le stress qu'elle manifestait – ses tempes étaient humidifiées par la sueur et ses mains tremblaient légèrement, bien que sa voix semblait ferme et assurée. Mariée, mais depuis peu de temps – moins d'un an, à en juger par l'état d'usure de son alliance d'or, elle possédait également un chien roux au vu des poils sur son pantalon.

Barberousse. L'enfant pensa à son chien qui l'attendait à la maison, son seul ami. Barberousse était son mousse, tandis qu'il était le fier capitaine des pirates. Mycroft était toujours le terrifiant vent d'Est qui emportait mousse et pirate sur son chemin.

« William Sherlock Scott Holmes. » répéta la maîtresse d'une voix ferme.

« Sur votre cahier d'appel sont écrits tous les noms des élèves. Au vu des faibles capacités cognitives de tous les élèves présents dans cette classe – y compris vous – ainsi que par le grand nombre d'effectifs, il y a de fortes chances que vous ayez un trombinoscope pour vous repérer, d'autant plus probable que vous êtes nouvelle dans cette école. » débita-t-il d'un trait, sans même prendre la peine de respirer.

« Fantasquique. » s'écria un enfant aux cheveux courts et blonds, l'air fasciné, tandis que les élèves étaient bouche-bée, n'ayant pas compris un mot de ce qu'il avait débité – en particulier les mots cognitifs, trombinoscope et effectif.

La maîtresse était rouge de colère. Oubliant qu'elle s'adressait à un enfant de trois ans, elle lui ordonna d'aller au fond de la classe et de ne plus parler jusqu'à la fin de la matinée.

L'enfant la regarda d'un air triomphant et se plaça au fond de la classe. Il sortit de sa poche le petit Rubik's Cube et continua l'activité que sa mère avait interrompu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Lorsque la maîtresse assigna à tous l'intéressante activité consistant à coller des gommettes de couleur sur des feuilles de papier, le jeune enfant blond décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de s'approcher discrètement du pestiféré.

« C'était fantasquique. » répéta-t-il devant l'enfant brun, tirant sur sa manche. L'enfant brun darda ses grands yeux furieux devant l'individu qui se permettait de le déranger pendant qu'il explorait l'une des possibilités infinies de résoudre le Rubik's Cube. Il se radoucit en voyant qu'il s'agissait du petit blond qui l'avait trouvé fantastique.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? dit l'enfant brun, le visage rougissant de plaisir. Mummy m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je le fasse en public, sinon les gens se mettraient en colère. »

« Voui. Mais c'est quoi caugnotif et tromboniscope ? » demanda-t-il d'un air intrigué.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré. La seule personne qui semblait intéressante dans cette classe se révélait également être un idiot.

Une petite fille métisse aux cheveux crépus s'approcha d'eux, et tira la manche du blond. « John, viens, on va zouer avec Gregory et Philip ! »

« Pas maintenant, Sally » répondit rapidement John, les yeux toujours rivés sur le brun. Sally fit la moue et s'en alla, l'air hautement offensée.

« Tu zoues à quoi, Sherlock ? » demanda John d'un air intéressé.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Mummy lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait du prénom de son grand-père, mais personne ne l'avait jamais encore appelé Sherlock. Etrangement, il se reconnaissait dans ce prénom, bien plus que son premier prénom – William ou Billy, surnom qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Ce qui le surprenait davantage, c'était que John avait réussi à le prononcer impeccablement, et ce malgré sa diction déplorable. Il décida alors qu'il adopterait désormais le prénom Sherlock.

Sherlock, dans un élan ultime de générosité, tendit son précieux Rubik's Cube à John. Rayonnant de plaisir, le blond prit l'objet entre ses mains et à la grande stupéfaction de Sherlock, acheva rapidement le cube. Sherlock décréta alors unilatéralement que John allait devenir son mousse. A trois, ils allaient pouvoir vaincre facilement Mycroft.

« Demain après l'école, viens chez moi. Tu seras mon deuxième mousse, et à nous trois, même Mycroft ne pourra rien contre nous. » affirma solennellement Sherlock.

John fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un mousse ni qui était Mycroft, mais il se décida bien vite et acquiesça par un vigoureux _« Voui. ». _De toute façon, bien que son bras cassé avait guéri, il avait désormais un peu mal à la jambe. Sa maman ne voulait plus qu'il joue à cache-cache partout dans la maison avec Harriet, et l'obligeait à rester à la maison.

Néanmoins, John adorait regarder Doctor Who (bien qu'il ne comprenait pas tout), allongé confortablement dans son fauteuil avec un chocolat chaud dans sa tasse préférée, la tasse RAMC de son papa, d'ailleurs, il deviendrait lui aussi un jour docteur, avait-il décidé depuis la mort de son papa. Il préférait boire du thé, mais sa maman ne l'autorisait à en boire que les samedis matins, avec des scones aux fraises, ses préférés.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Sherlock l'intéressait. Il était intelligent et son prénom était rigolo, pas comme le sien – John. Il savait qu'il aurait dû l'appeler William, mais il trouvait que Sherlock lui convenait bien mieux. C'était un prénom fantastique, comme lui.

X

Quand Violet Holmes vint chercher son fils à l'école maternelle, elle le vit sortir sagement de la classe tenant la main d'un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds coupés courts et au teint hâlé. Sa surprise s'accentua lorsqu'elle vit son fils sourire puis éclater de rire lorsque le petit garçon blond lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, avant de partir en courant rejoindre sa mère. Elle avait pensé récupérer son petit mortellement ennuyé et arborant son habituelle moue.

« Billy ! Viens, on rentre à la maison. » s'adressa-t-elle à son fils d'un air affectueux.

« Mummy, c'est Sherlock maintenant. » affirma fermement l'enfant. Violet Holmes ne discuta pas. Elle avait appris au fil des années que son fils était obstiné et qu'il était inutile de débattre sa décision, une fois qu'elle était prise. Elle lui demanderait les raisons de son brusque changement de prénom plus tard.

« Madame Holmes, puis-je vous parler un instant de votre enfant ? » dit la maîtresse d'un ton hésitant.

« Bien entendu, mademoiselle. Je vous écoute. » répondit-elle poliment. Elle s'attendait au pire. Bien qu'il soit aussi intelligent que Mycroft, Billy – Sherlock était malheureusement quant à lui réfractaire à la politesse et toute forme de convention sociale.

« Votre enfant est clairement surdoué. Vous devriez le mettre dans une école spécialisée pour enfants intellectuellement précoces. » expliqua-t-elle sur un étrange ton mêlé d'admiration et de colère.

C'est alors que Sherlock s'exclama vivement en tirant sur la manche de sa mère : « Mummy, je ne veux pas changer de classe ! John et moi allons devenir pirates et on jouera toujours ensemble. »

Violet Holmes secoua la tête. C'était une possibilité, mais il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse. Après tout, Mycroft avait seulement 12 ans mais allait déjà entrer à l'université de Cambridge à la rentrée prochaine. Elle ajouta rapidement : « Merci mademoiselle, je vais y réfléchir. » Elle prit la main de son fils et regagna sa voiture. Les yeux couleur orage, Sherlock resta silencieux et tendu durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Holmes.


	2. Interlude

**Chapitre 2 – Interlude**

Une fois rentrés à la maison, Sherlock resta silencieux toute la soirée. Ni Mycroft, ni Violet, ni même Siger ne purent dérider le petit garçon, qui s'enferma dans sa chambre une fois le dîner terminé.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Violet ? » demanda Siger d'un ton intrigué. Son fils était ordinairement taciturne, mais adorait lui partager ses déductions sur les personnes qui l'entouraient, que ce soit sur la boulangère, le facteur, sur Mycroft ou même sur lui-même.

Il avait donc naturellement pensé que son fils allait lui raconter comment il avait été entouré d'idiots à l'école, et qu'il avait pu déduire toute la vie de la maîtresse en moins de cinq minutes. Siger savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas encourager ses mauvaises habitudes en public, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il adorait son fils.

Il était le portrait craché de sa femme. Grand pour son âge – il mesurait 1m10 alors qu'il n'avait que 3 ans. Ses petites boucles brunes lui donnaient un petit air de chérubin boudeur. Tout comme sa femme autrefois et contrairement à Mycroft qui avait hérité à la fois l'intelligence de sa mère et la diplomatie de son père, son petit dernier était d'une franchise sans bornes, ce qui était parfois douloureux pour les personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas et qui se faisaient traiter d'idiots.

Siger adorait également Mycroft, qui lui ressemblait énormément par sa rousseur, mais aussi par sa capacité à s'adapter aux conventions sociales. Mais son aîné de douze ans lui semblait bien moins vulnérable que son petit dernier, qui bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, avait soif de reconnaissance.

« Sa maîtresse m'a proposé de le faire entrer dans une école pour enfants intellectuellement précoces. Sherlock y est farouchement opposé car il s'est fait un nouvel ami à l'école. » répondit Violet tout en soupirant.

Elle ajouta ensuite : « J'oubliais : il ne veut plus que l'on appelle William, mais Sherlock. »

Siger répondit à Violet, l'air malicieux : « Je t'avais bien dit qu'un prénom aussi ordinaire ne pourrait jamais satisfaire notre petit garçon. Pas quand son frère s'appelle Mycroft. »

« Billy a un ami ? » demanda Mycroft, qui écoutait la conversation avec grand intérêt.

« Sherlock. » rectifia Violet.

« Oui, Myc. Apparemment, ils sont inséparables… un peu comme Anthea et toi. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Mycroft resta en l'apparence imperturbable. Néanmoins, la pointe de ses oreilles commençait légèrement à rosir, ce qui était toujours le signe que la discussion commençait à lui échapper et qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Je vais remonter dans ma chambre. J'ai un essai de philosophie à terminer pour demain. » déclara-t-il calmement, avant de remonter les escaliers un à un d'un pas régulier.

Siger se retint d'esclaffer de rire devant la prestation irréprochable de son aîné. Il s'adressa tendrement à sa femme tout en posant sa main sur la sienne : « Ma chère, je crois ne t'avoir jamais assez remerciée de m'avoir donné deux petites Violet miniatures à aimer. »

Violet le regarda d'un air affectueux. « Et toi, je te remercie de continuer de m'aimer, malgré mes déplorables habitudes. »


	3. Invitation to the blues

**Chapitre 3 – Invitation to the blues**

Le lendemain matin, Violet Holmes frappa précautionneusement à la porte de son fils Sherlock. Aucune réponse. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était inhabituellement fermée à clé. Elle soupira et murmura à travers la porte : « Sherlock, je t'attends à l'entrée. Tu as quinze minutes. »

Siger Holmes montait les escaliers quand il vit sa femme Violet soupirer lourdement devant la porte de Sherlock. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sherlock ne désobéissait jamais à sa mère. Il fit un signe de tête à Violet, qui acquiesça puis descendit chercher Mycroft.

Siger toqua doucement à la porte de son petit dernier et lui souffla : « C'est Papa. Ouvre-moi, Sherlock. » Après quelques instants de silence, il entendit le loquet se déverrouiller. Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, Siger entra dans la chambre de son fils.

Les cheveux débraillés, Sherlock était encore en robe de chambre en soie bleue à rayures – le même que le sien. Siger se rappelait encore avec tendresse la joie de son petit quand il avait reçu pour son anniversaire la copie identique de son peignoir Harrods.

Allongé dans son lit, les mains jointes sous le menton et les yeux fermés, Sherlock semblait être plongé dans une intense réflexion. Même Barberousse, ordinairement si joyeux, semblait être intimidé par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Finalement, Sherlock rompit en premier le silence et demanda d'une voix mal assurée : « Papa ? Est-ce que John peut venir à la maison après l'école ? »

Siger acquiesça d'un signe de tête et répondit doucement : « Bien entendu, Sherlock. Tes amis seront toujours les bienvenus à la maison. »

Le visage de Sherlock s'illumina devant la perspective de pouvoir jouer avec John, mais s'assombrit rapidement en repensant aux propos de sa mère.

« Sherlock. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. » murmura-t-il doucement en s'approchant de son petit.

« Je ne veux pas changer d'école. Je veux rester avec John. » souffla le petit garçon, les larmes dans la voix.

« On ne te fera pas changer d'école si tu n'en as pas envie, Sherlock. Mummy a seulement voulu y penser car elle a peur que tu t'ennuies dans ta classe. » répondit Siger Holmes, d'un ton affectueux.

Sherlock fit une petite pause avant de répondre calmement : « Les autres enfants sont des idiots. La maîtresse aussi. Mais John est moins stupide que les autres. Et il me trouve fantastique. »

Siger Holmes soupira, partagé entre l'envie de rire et la résignation. Cette histoire avait un air de déjà-vu.

« Sherlock, habille-toi. Mummy va t'emmener à l'école. Comme ça, tu pourras voir John. » ajouta-t-il rapidement, pensant à Violet qui devait attendre Sherlock.

X

Une fois arrivés devant l'imposante bâtisse qui constituait l'école maternelle du quartier, Sherlock détacha rapidement sa ceinture de sécurité et sortit de la voiture. John l'attendait devant l'entrée de l'école accompagné de sa mère. Il courut à son encontre en criant joyeusement « Sherlock ! Ze savais que tu viendrais ! » sous les yeux ébahis de Violet et de Mycroft. Il prit la main de Sherlock et tous deux s'en allèrent tranquillement main dans la main en direction de la salle de classe.

Sherlock souffla à l'oreille de John : « Ta blessure n'est pas réelle, John. Tu n'as pas eu mal quand tu as couru vers moi. » John fut tellement surpris qu'il lâcha la main de Sherlock. Il toucha sa jambe précautionneusement : il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Le visage de John s'illumina et il déposa hâtivement un baiser sur la joue du brun avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes vers la salle de classe. Sherlock en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

X

L'institutrice semblait avoir compris que Sherlock était un génie. Elle avait renoncé à le faire participer aux activités de collage et de gommettes devant son manque évident de bonne volonté. En revanche, elle avait essayé de socialiser John avec les autres enfants de la classe, sans aucun succès. Le petit garçon blond persistait à rester au fond de la classe avec Sherlock Holmes.

« Sherlock, tu manzes quoi au petit-dézeuner ? » demanda John d'un air interrogateur.

Surpris par la question, Sherlock répondit franchement : « Rien. Je n'aime pas manger. »

John fronça les sourcils. Sa maman lui avait dit qu'il était important de manger trois repas par jour, en plus du goûter dont John raffolait. Il partit fouiller la poche de son manteau et en sortit un grand cookie aux fraises et au chocolat soigneusement enveloppé dans du papier aluminium.

« Tiens. C'est mon gâteau. Manze, c'est bon. » déclara John d'un ton solennel.

Sherlock resta interloqué. Que faire ? Devant l'insistance de John, il se décida à croquer le biscuit. Il ne le regretta pas. Le cookie était fondant, et le chocolat noir s'associait parfaitement avec les morceaux de fraises. Il adorait les cookies, mais comme Mycroft avait lui-même un penchant pour les gâteaux, Sherlock avait décidé d'éliminer cette faiblesse, pour lui montrer qu'il était plus fort que lui.

Devant l'air ravi de John, Sherlock se surprit à penser que manger un petit-déjeuner tous les matins avec John ne le dérangerait pas, bien au contraire. Après quoi, il sortit de sa poche plusieurs casse-têtes que Mycroft lui avait offerts pour son anniversaire, et en tendit un à John. Oh, ils allaient s'amuser : la partie venait seulement de commencer.

X

Après l'école, Sherlock alla directement voir la maman de John pour lui expliquer que John allait dormir chez lui ce soir.

« Oh, mais tu es le petit Sherlock ! John m'a tellement parlé de toi. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

« Je ne suis pas petit, je mesure 1m10. Je suis beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne des enfants de 3 ans, y compris John qui mesure seulement 85 centimètres… » s'exclama-t-il, vexé d'être qualifié de « petit ». Il arrêta sa tirade en voyant les sourcils froncés du petit blond.

Il ajouta précipitamment : « Pardon, John. » John lui adressa un grand sourire dévoilant toute une rangée de petites dents blanches alignées. Sherlock se détendit et oublia ce qu'il demandait à la maman de John, perdu dans l'observation des yeux de John, qui pouvaient apparaître soit bleus profonds ou soit marrons selon l'éclairage. Intéressant.

Mrs Watson l'interrompit dans son étude et déclara : « John vient de guérir de son bras cassé, et il se fatigue rapidement. Sa jambe lui fait également un peu mal. Peut-être serait-il mieux qu'il rentre à la maison. »

Sherlock esquissa un mouvement de protestation, mais il sentit son corps quitter le sol, et atterrir dans les bras de Mummy, qui se présenta à la maman de John : « Mrs Watson ? Je suis Violet Holmes, la maman de Sherlock. Mon fils et moi aimerions beaucoup que John vienne dormir à la maison aujourd'hui. Les enfants vont sans doute lire tout l'après-midi des bandes-dessinées et se promener dans le jardin. Ils ne coucheront pas tard, je vous le promets. Par ailleurs, Mrs Watson, je dois vous dire que ces deux-là s'entendent tellement bien… »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Ce flot de banalités ne ressemblait pas à Mummy. D'ailleurs, il ne comptait pas gaspiller son précieux temps avec John pour des activités aussi triviales telles que la lecture. Non, John était son mousse, et avec l'aide de Barberousse, ils allaient enfin pouvoir prendre l'avantage sur Mycroft.

Mais Mummy semblait avoir convaincu la maman de John, puisqu'après avoir échangé leurs numéros de téléphone, Mummy se dirigea vers sa voiture et appela les deux enfants : « John, Sherlock, par ici ! »


	4. Une soirée chez les Holmes

**Chapitre 4 : Une soirée chez les Holmes**

**Note de l'auteure :** Pardon d'avoir autant tardé, j'ai eu un semestre assez éprouvant… mais j'ai appris que j'avais validé mon semestre 1 de bi-licence hier, alors pour fêter ça, j'ai écrit un petit chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, cela me fait super plaisir. J'essaierai de poster un peu plus rapidement la suite…

Je m'excuse par avance pour mes chapitres abominablement fluffy, mais après avoir vu la saison 3, j'en ai vraiment besoin haha. L'angst viendra plus tard… quand ils auront grandi ! Je pense que je vais les faire grandir un peu pour le prochain chapitre, il est temps de dire au revoir aux petits Sherlock et John de 3 ans.

Ceci dit, je vous encourage à aller lire la traduction que j'ai postée, ou encore mieux, la VO de « The Adventures of the Single Girl in London (Plus a Consulting Detective) » écrite par Earlgreytea68. Vous ne le regretterez pas ! -)

John contemplait avec émerveillement l'imposante maison. De type victorienne, toute construite en briques rouges, la maison des Holmes était de plus dotée d'un grand jardin, pleine d'arbres fruitiers et de fleurs, que Siger affectionnait tout particulièrement.

« John. » murmura Sherlock d'une voix grave, les doigts toujours entrelacés dans ceux du petit garçon blond.

John se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire plein d'enthousiasme, accélérant dangereusement le rythme cardiaque de Sherlock.

C'est alors qu'une voix sarcastique – et familière se fit entendre. « Sherlock. Je ne crois pas avoir eu l'occasion de rencontrer ton ami. »

Sherlock se redressa brusquement, et fit de son mieux prendre un air hautain, du haut de ses 1m10. Il redressa négligemment son col de son manteau Belstaff taille 6 ans, que Violet Holmes avait spécialement commandé.

« Mycroft. Je te présente John, mon mousse.

John, voici Mycroft, mon pire ennemi. »

John secoua la tête, l'air incrédule. « C'est un mézant ? Mais il a un pluie »

Sherlock retint un sourire et répondit : « Mycroft dit que le parapluie est l'épée du méchant élégant. »

John n'avait pas la moindre idée ce que signifiait élégant, mais il hocha la tête à Sherlock d'un air entendu.

Mycroft écoutait la conversation sans mot dire, s'efforçant tant bien que mal de garder un visage impassible. Il se décida pourtant à intervenir, se rappelant à temps ses devoirs de grand frère.

« Allez goûter. Je dois aller voir Anthea pour finir mon exposé. Je rentrerai pour le dîner et on pourra jouer aux pirates avant que vous alliez vous coucher. »

Sherlock fit la moue. « Mummy sait que tu embrasses Anthea ? Chaque fois que tu rentres de chez elle, ton col est légèrement taché avec du rouge à lèvres et tu sens toujours un parfum horrible. »

Sherlock espérait embarrasser Mycroft, mais celui-ci resta furieusement impassible. « Je ne crois pas que cela gênerait Mummy. Après tout, elle ne dit rien sur toi et John. »

Sur ces paroles, Mycroft s'en alla, s'appuyant sur son parapluie comme un jeune dandy et sa canne.

John décida d'agir. Il commençait à avoir faim, et il brûlait d'envie de visiter la maison de Sherlock. Resserrant sa prise sur les longs doigts fins du brun, le petit garçon blond entraîna celui-ci vers l'entrée de la maison des Holmes.

X

Confortablement installé sur le grand fauteuil de Siger, John soupirait d'aise. Sherlock avait décidé de préparer le goûter de John, ses parents étant sortis pour faire les courses. Ennuyeux, pensa-t-il. Il fit griller deux toasts, et se brûla légèrement les doigts en les retirant du grille-pain.

Il avait bien essayé la dernière fois de les retirer à l'aide d'une fourchette, mais Mycroft l'avait stoppé à temps. Selon Mycroft, le métal était conducteur d'électricité, et il aurait pu s'électrocuter.

Se souvenant avec dépit qu'il n'était plus autorisé à chauffer du lait dans une casserole après avoir oublié d'éteindre la gazinière, Sherlock prépara un chocolat au lait froid.

Il ne restait plus qu'à tartiner les toasts avec de la confiture. Quelle confiture aimait John ? Sherlock se servit de la technique que lui avait apprise Mycroft.

Première étape. Se visualiser son palais mental. Le palais mental de Sherlock prenait la forme d'un grand appartement, un papier-peint avec des fleurs de lys recouvrant les murs, un crâne humain sur la cheminée, une tête de bison accrochée sur le mur avec un casque…

Deuxième étape. Trouver les informations concernant John. Sherlock stockait précieusement tous ses souvenirs avec John dans la chambre qu'il avait assigné à John à l'étage de son appartement. Cookie aux fraises. John lui avait offert son cookie aux fraises et au chocolat. Sa manche avait également une tache rose. Probable que la confiture préférée de John soit la confiture aux fraises, déduisit Sherlock.

Sherlock sortit le pot de confiture à la fraise du placard, et tartina soigneusement les deux toasts. Content d'avoir fini avec cette tâche ennuyeuse, Sherlock se dirigea vers le salon pour prévenir John, qu'il trouva paisiblement endormi, Barberousse reposant calmement sur ses genoux. Sherlock se sentit étrangement heureux. Il s'installa à côté du petit blond et lui prit timidement la main.

Quand Violet et Siger Holmes rentrèrent à la maison les bras chargés de courses pour le dîner, ils trouvèrent Sherlock endormi, reposant sur l'épaule de John et lui tenant la main. Siger échangea un sourire entendu avec sa femme, et ouvrit silencieusement une commode pour en sortir un appareil photo. Il le régla en silencieux, et prit des photos des deux enfants endormis.

« Voilà de quoi faire chanter Sherlock à l'avenir. » pensa Siger, amusé.

X

Sherlock se réveilla en entendant l'escalier grincer. Mycroft ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 19h30. Il avait promis de rentrer pour le dîner à 20h00. Mycroft était toujours ponctuel. Ses parents préparaient encore à manger, d'après l'odeur alléchante qui se dégageait de la cuisine. Un voleur ? Peut-être. Il secoua doucement John, qui était toujours endormi.

« Joooohn… »

« Mmmpf…. » grommela le blond, à demi-réveillé.

Sherlock chuchota : « Je crois qu'il y a un voleur à l'étage. »

John sursauta, cette fois-ci tout à fait réveillé. Sa maman lui avait expliqué ce qu'était un voleur. Tout excité, il lui souffla à l'oreille : « On va arrêter le mézant ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock brillèrent. Il saisit son sabre en plastique qui traînait dans un coin, et fit signe à John de le suivre. Ils montèrent silencieusement les marches de l'escalier. Le bruit venait de la chambre de Sherlock.

Il tourna précautionneusement la poignée, et frappa d'un coup sec la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'obscurité, tandis que John lui attrapait férocement la jambe.

La silhouette poussa un cri. « SHERLOCK ! »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « Mycroft ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas allumé la lumière ? »

Mycroft s'écria d'un air furieux « Je voulais te faire une surprise. »

John profita de l'échange animé pour lâcher brusquement la jambe de Mycroft et allumer la lumière, révélant un tricorne, un bandeau noir et une épée de pirate posés sur le lit de Sherlock.

Devant l'étonnement de Sherlock, Mycroft se radoucit. Il ajouta : « Anthea et moi sommes allés en centre-ville pour acheter quelques petites choses pour John. En tant que nouveau mousse, il doit être équipé en conséquence. »

John s'exclama : « C'est pour moi ? », se coiffant du tricorne et brandissant l'épée en plastique, sous le regard rayonnant de Sherlock.

Mycroft esquissa un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas cher payé pour voir son petit frère sourire. Il était sincèrement heureux que Sherlock ait trouvé John. Il savait ce que ça faisait d'être le plus intelligent de sa classe. De s'ennuyer à en mourir. De faire part de ses déductions à haute voix. D'être réprimandé en raison des conventions sociales. D'être seul. Jusqu'à qu'il rencontre Anthea. Ils étaient inséparables depuis malgré leur différence d'âge. Anthea avait quatorze ans, mais ils allaient entrer ensemble l'an prochain à l'université de Cambridge.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Mycroft eut néanmoins la présence d'esprit de jeter un coup d'œil sur sa montre : 19h58. Plus que deux minutes avant que Mummy ne les appelle pour venir dîner.

« C'est l'heure du dîner. On jouera dans le jardin après manger. »

X

Après le dîner un peu tendu d'hier, Siger constata avec plaisir que la bonne humeur régnait ce soir à table. Mieux que ça, le dîner n'a jamais été aussi joyeux. Violet était affectueuse mais peu expansive, et les enfants étaient le plus souvent silencieux, s'échangeant parfois des remarques sarcastiques ou se chamaillant pour savoir qui était le meilleur en matière de déduction.

Comme d'habitude, Sherlock picorait au lieu de manger. John fronça les sourcils et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Manze, Sherlock ».

« Plus faim. »

« 'Core un p'tit peu ? » suggéra John.

« Non. »

Siger n'entendit pas ce que John murmura à l'oreille de son fils. Il remarqua avec amusement que Sherlock rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se hâta de manger les restes de lasagnes de son assiette. Violet se promit intérieurement d'inviter plus souvent John à la maison.

X

Après le dîner, Mycroft fit mine de monter dans sa chambre, avant d'être arrêté brutalement par Sherlock. Se souvenant de sa promesse, il fit signe à Sherlock d'aller dans le jardin avec John et Barberousse.

Quand il les rejoignit dans le jardin, les garçons s'étaient déjà grimés en pirates et l'attendaient, l'épée à la main. Mycroft n'avait pas oublié de se coiffer de son tricorne et de sa barbe rousse. Il avait appris quelques mouvements d'épéiste à Sherlock. Il lui sembla intéressant de tester ses réflexes. Il fit mine d'attaquer Sherlock avec son sabre.

A sa grande surprise, John s'élança devant Mycroft pour protéger Sherlock et s'écria : « Sherlock, cours ! ». Mycroft sourit : « Tu es devenu _très rapidement _loyal. Est-ce que ça te dirait de devenir mon compagnon ? Je suis plus puissant que le capitaine Sherlock. »

John répondit férocement : « Zamais. Sherlock est mon ami. »

Sherlock en profita pour crier à Barberousse : « Attaque Mycroft ! ». Le chien se jeta sur Mycroft, qui fit mine de tomber au sol – et lui lécha le visage d'un air affectueux.

Le petit garçon brun s'exclama d'un air triomphant : « On a réussi, John ! On a vaincu le vent de l'Est ! ». John lui souffla : « Tu es fantasquique » et l'embrassa sur la joue.

C'est alors que la voix de Siger se fit entendre : « Au lit, les garçons ! Il est 21h30. »

X

Allongé dans son lit, au chaud sous son épaisse couverture décorée de la table périodique des éléments, Sherlock n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Les doigts entrelacés dans ceux de John qui dormait déjà paisiblement, Sherlock décida d'émettre un vœu pour la première fois de sa vie : ne jamais être séparé de John.


End file.
